


Farther Than the Eye Can See

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Established Relationship, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Old Age, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Dean never thought he'd make it to 57.  Now it sounds like he won't make it much past that.Written for the DeanBenny Love Week.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Farther Than the Eye Can See

He gets the diagnosis at 57, and to be fair, he didn’t think he’d make it that long. There’s work to be done, of course, still. But there always will be. Maybe it’s time to let the younger crew take it—Claire and Alex, their bunch. They still seem like children to him, but they’re grown, now, and organized. They clean nests and packs like breathing, home in time for dinner with the family. 

There’s a whole new way to do it, now, apocalypse at least semi-permanently averted.

Benny kisses him, cries tears of blood, nods when Dean tries to explain that he’s gotten so much more than he thought he would. Never says a thing.

Benny wakes him before dawn, pulls him in and touches every inch of him like he’s precious, and Dean has finally accepted that maybe he is. Maybe to Benny, he really is. Precious. It makes him smile fondly, returning each desperate press of lips.

“Let me turn you,” Benny whispers finally. “Please, _cher_. My love. Let me do this, let me show you how. You know it’s possible, now. You see it in me. You don’t have to be a monster.”

Dean shakes his head. “I’m sorry,” he says, and holds Benny as he clutches him tighter.

The cancer takes him slowly, wastes him.

He goes fishing with Sam, quiet on the water, and Sam says, “This doesn’t have to be it, you know. Benny would help.”

“He would. I always said it wasn’t how I wanted to go. This doesn’t change that.”

“You said that before you met him. Before you knew that the things we hunted had a choice.”

Dean swallows. Casts out into the deep, still water. Listens to cicadas and wonders if he’s ready not to hear them again. Not to see Sam’s daughter graduate.

“I’ll think about it.”

He takes the bite a month later, surrounded by friends and family. They never had exchanged rings, but this makes a round sort of sense as a replacement. A blood bond seems like the only kind he’s ever made that stuck.

It’s two months before he goes out again, body retrained, full of fresh blood from the milk warmer they keep in the kitchen. 

The world is new around him. Bright and colorful, loud and full of laughter and human hearts beating, and it brings him joy. Hunger, too, but manageable.

They just got a call to help Claire, and Benny comes out of the house behind him, smiles that wide, lazy grin that narrows his eyes and makes Dean fall in love all over again.

“Ready?” he asks, tossing their duffel over his shoulder.

Dean smiles back, sparing a thought for his fangs, making sure they’re safely stowed away. “Sure am. C’mon babe. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
